The escalating demands for high density and performance associated with non-volatile memory devices, such as electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) devices, require small design features, high reliability and increased manufacturing throughput. The reduction of design features, however, challenges the limitations of conventional methodology.
One particular problem with non-volatile memory devices involves charge leakage from contacts. For example, as device dimensions become smaller and chip sizes decrease, charge leakage from a contact to the charge storage element of a memory cell may occur. The charge leakage may occur when electrons travel laterally from the contact through a dielectric layer into the charge storage element or vice versa. Charge leakage currents may make it difficult for the memory device to be efficiently programmed or erased. In addition, the charge leakage may also make it difficult for the memory device to meet the expected data retention requirements and, ultimately, may lead to device failure.